Go Knicks!
by Johanna-002
Summary: Just a little something that's been on my mind. I had a Felinda urge and i just had to get it out. Enjoy and please Read and Review


**Title: Go Knicks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

"Melinda, haven't seen you in a while." Munch smiled, as he and Fin approached her.

She smiled back, blushing slightly when she meet eyes with Fin. "That's a good thing, right, means one less innocent person who had to die?"

"True."

"What's the verdict Doc?" Fin asked, crouching down next to her. Munch smiled, he knew very well his partner had a thing for the M.E. He shook his head, making his way over to interview a witness.

"Marilyn Chase, 24. She was beaten to death, with this metal rod." Melinda said, motioning to the heavy object next to her. "From what I can tell she was raped repeatedly. I found semen in her hair, on her thighs and abdomen, even in her mouth."

"So in other words the sick bastard ejaculated all over her." Fin finished, he looked up and happen to make eye contact with the M.E. She seemed to be staring extremely hard at him. "Melinda?" he called in a sing song voice getting her attention, "You okay there, pretty girl?" he asked, his words not registering in his mind.

She nodded, standing and turning on her heel to head to her van. She smiled, holding the clipboard closer to her chest like a high school student. Did Fin just call her "_Pretty girl_"?

"What's going through that evil little head of yours, Melinda?" Julie, Melinda's assistant asked with a knowing smile.

"None of your beez wacks."

Julie shook her head laughing. Placing one hand on Melinda's lower back she whispered, "I think he's cute too," into her ear.

Melinda chuckled, before whispering back, "I got dibs."

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"No." Melinda answered sadly, putting the clip board in the car before helping Julie unload the body bag and body stretcher.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because," Julie repeated. "Because is not good enough. You know what? I'm going to ask him out for you."

"No, don't."

"Why?"

Melinda stopped talking when she noticed Fin and Olivia heading over toward her. "Hey Liv,"

"Hi." The brunet smiled. "Mel, don't worry about faxing over the papers. Munch will pick them up when you're ready."

"Okay."

"Bye Mel," Fin winked walking off with Olivia.

Julie finished zipping the body into the bag. With the help of Melinda, Julie placed it on the stretcher and ran towards Fin. Melinda glared at her, trying to quickly load the stretcher into the van.

"Detective Tutuola!" Julie called, getting his attention. Fin turned around ignoring Olivia's prior comment on having a little crush on a certain someone.

"Yes ma'am?"

Julie blushed, placing a hand on his forearm. "Ask Melinda out. Trust me, on this. She talks about you constantly, oh, and, don't tell her I told you this, but she has your name written on her medical book."

Fin shook his laughing. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." he smiled, before waving good bye.

When Julie got back to the car, Melinda was sitting in the driver side. "Aw, don't be mad Mel."

"You're lucky I don't leave your ass here and make you walk back to the office."

Julie stuck her tongue out, mocking her. "You can thank me later, but he's going to ask you out."

Melinda turned and looked at her with her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Oh Mel, you may be getting old but I know you heard me."

Melinda ignored the comment. Putting the car into reverse, and then into drive. She headed back to County 9 Morgue Central.

Upon arriving Julie unloaded the body, taking it down to the lower part of the morgue. While she prepared the young, innocent woman for an autopsy, Melinda headed to her office to check her email.

She had barley sat down in her chair when her office door was opened. "Hey sexy." Fin greeted.

Melinda blushed, "Stop that."

"Why?"

"One: It's weird, and two: I'm not sexy."

"You're right. You're not sexy." He said.

"Hey!" Melinda looked truly hurt as she looked at her computer screen.

He shrugged, walking around her desk and pulling her out of her chair. With his hands on her hips and staring deeply into her eyes, he softly whispered, "Melinda, you aren't sexy, you're absolutely gorgeous. You're smart, funny and one kick ass Medical Examiner."

She started laugh shaking her head no. "I'm not funny, but thank you."

Fin started laughing, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "See, you're hilarious!"

She rolled her eyes, pushing him away.

"Stop," He protested.

Melinda started laughing, pushing him once more.

"I'm serious Melinda, stop."

"And if I don't?" she tested.

He thought for a minute. "I'll kiss you."

Melinda raised an eyebrow, pressing her palms against his chest and nudging him.

He smiled, taking her by surprise and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He slowly pulled away, smiling at her.

Melinda was stunned but she figured what the hell! She kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist.

They pulled apart, Fin's cell interrupting them. Melinda sighed, as he rested his forehead against hers. "I gotta go." he whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked looking at the caller I.D seeing the name _Liv_. "I knew there was a reason I hated her."

Fin laughed, taking her by surprise and kissing her neck. "My place, 8:30? I'll get a pizza if you take care of the drinks."

"Why?"

"Knicks are playing baby."

Melinda smiled but then frowned. "Is everyone going to be there?"

Fin shook his head, walking hand in hand with her to the door. "No, and there will be no interruptions." He held up his phone with a cheeky grin. "They invented this magical thing called a 'silent' button."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, wish you knew about that button a few minutes ago."

Fin smirked pulling her to him once again and kissing her. "Who knew I'd make you mine on a knicks' game day?"

"Go knicks!" she smirked kissing him once again.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
